warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparrowtail/History
History In the Omen of the Stars arc ''Night Whispers :Sparrowkit, Mistkit, and Dewkit are the kits of Kinkfur, a ShadowClan queen. When Ivypaw is held captive in ShadowClan, he and his sisters come out of the nursery to play. Then he asks Ivypaw if she can fly, to which she tells him all ThunderClan cats could fly. Ivypaw then snarls in his face, scaring him and his siblings away. Later, Ivypaw attempts to apologize to the kits, and Sparrowkit tells her that she doesn't scare him, while his sisters hide by their mother. :As Flametail announces that a great battle will be coming after he receives a vision, Sparrowkit and his siblings are seen being swept close to their mother. :When Flametail walks to the nursery to tend to Mistkit, who lost her voice, Sparrowkit and Dewkit are playing moss-ball. Sparrowkit knocks Dewkit into Flametail in the process. When Mistkit takes her herbs, Sparrowkit asks if he has to have herbs, and Flametail warns him that if he got near her he would have to eat herbs as well. Sparrowkit is left mewing in disgust. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :When Twigpaw is taken hostage at ShadowClan camp, she zigzags between Sparrowtail and Mistcloud to escape. He lines up beside Scorchfur, Mistcloud and Rippletail with Lionpaw and Birchpaw joining him. Ultimately, Twigpaw is let go. :Sparrowtail's mother, Kinkfur, dies of yellowcough. He, Mistcloud and Ratscar gather pinecones and primrose and lay them around Kinkfur’s body. Sparrowtail and Mistcloud grieve for their mother, leaning close and touching their noses to her pelt for the last time. Later on, Violetpaw notes that Sparrowtail and Mistcloud have barely hunted since their mother’s death. They blame Crowfrost for letting Twigpaw go, since they held her as a bargain so ThunderClan would retrieve the life-saving herb from WindClan. They think that if they successfully convinced ThunderClan to get the herb, they would have got it sooner and not lost Crowfrost to the sickness. Sparrowtail is later seen with Mistcloud, sitting on a flat rock with eyes half closed. Tigerheart, the new deputy, assigns Sparrowtail as part of the patrol to hunt near the lake. :Later on, Rowanstar names Sparrowtail as one of the cats to go to the Gathering. The ShadowClan leader repeats Sparrowtail's name, apparently unaware his name was called, as he hasn't moved to join the Gathering. Scorchfur refuses to go to the Gathering due to the Clans not helping them fight the sickness. Sparrowtail agrees with him, padding over to join the tom. ShadowClan is soon taken over by Darktail and his rogues, and Sparrowtail remains behind with most of the Clan instead of going with Rowanstar to ThunderClan. Shattered Sky :When the Kin gather at a small Thunderpath that separates their territory from RiverClan's, Violetpaw looks around at all the cats, noting that almost all of the Kin were there, both the former ShadowClan cats and the rogues. She lists off the cats present in her mind, noting Sparrowtail among them, thinking the line of cats seemed endless. Darkest Night :His name is mentioned by Rowanstar, who reports him missing at a Gathering along with many of Sparrowtail's Clanmates. River of Fire :Sparrowtail is part of Tigerheart's patrol back to ShadowClan, and he is seen by Violetshine, who gasps in shock that he, along with Berryheart, Cloverfoot, and Slatefur are alive. Upon speaking to Berryheart, the queen introduces Violetshine to hers and Sparrowtail's litter of kits. :Violetshine explains to the returning cats that ShadowClan doesn't have a leader, which prompts Sparrowtail to ask what she means, and demands to know what happened to Rowanstar. :He cheers for Tigerstar's new name, along with the rest of his Clanmates and rejoins the newly reformed ShadowClan, along with the rest of the patrol and the other former ShadowClan cats. The Raging Storm :Tigerstar has given Sparrowtail his first apprentice, Cinnamonpaw. :He is present at the gathering when Tigerstar announces ShadowClan's proper reformation, and when Juniperclaw's promotion to deputy is questioned, Strikestone yowls that ShadowClan makes its own decisions, and Sparrowtail follows after him, yowling that nobody dictates for ShadowClan. Tigerstar nods to Sparrowtail before addressing the Clans that ShadowClan is born again, and past mistakes are forgotten, for which Sparrowtail and the ShadowClan cats yowl in agreement. :He is part of the patrol sent to retrieve Puddleshine from ThunderClan, along with Tigerstar and Juniperclaw. Tigerstar demands that his medicine cat be returned to his Clan, but Alderheart tries to persuade Tigerstar that Puddleshine is too weak to walk. Tigerstar snorts that Juniperclaw and Sparrowtail can carry him. Eventually, Puddleshine is picked up and carried by Juniperclaw and Sparrowtail, accompanied by Alderheart and Tigerstar. The two toms carry their medicine cat back to ShadowClan, and Sparrowtail goes off to continue warrior duties while Alderheart watches over Puddleshine. In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :He is briefly seen congratulating Shadowpaw for his success in reviving Bramblestar, stating that he always believed in him, which Shadowpaw doubts. The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :While jorneying back to the Clans, Spire has a vision that leads Tigerheart to an abandoned Twoleg nest where they come across Berryheart and Rippletail. Realizing that Berryheart is expecting, Tigerheart hopes Sparrowtail is with them, and it's revealed he's out hunting with Cloverfoot. :They return from their hunt, meeting Tigerheart, Dovewing, Spire, and Blaze. When Spire insists they join them in returning to the Clans, Sparrowtail and Rippletail are hesitant. Cloverfoot explains that they feared being turned away because of their prior support of Darktail. However, Sparrowtail asks Tigerheart where they are camping after it is revealed that he and Dovewing have kits, and joins the rest of the former ShadowClan cats in deciding to return to the lake. :Sparrowtail is protective of Berryheart during their journey, and guides her off the Silverpath they are following when a Thundersnake approaches. When Spire insists they leave the Silverpath, Sparrowtail argues, saying that they must not lose time in reaching the lake before Berryheart kits. However, he follows the group when they abandon the path. :Tigerheart overhears Sparrowtail and Rippletail whispering their doubts about Spire's trustworthiness. Sparrowtail denies that the tom is crazy, but doubts that he knows where he's going, citing the danger Berryheart was in when they crossed a stream the day prior, further frettin about whether they'd reach the lake in time for her kitting. They cross a drawbridge over a Thunderpath, but Spire is killed saving Pouncekit. Sparrowtail suggests they sit vigil for him, but Tigerheart decides to grant him a warrior name, Spiresight, though Sparrowtail doubts his name-granting authority. :When Berryheart begins kitting, Sparrowtail and Cloverfoot hastily build her a nest. The kitting is hard, but three healthy kits are born: Sunkit, Hollowkit, and Spirekit — named in honor of Spiresight. Sparrowtail and Rippletail further work on the temporary camp, and Spirekit plays with his father's tail as he works. He bids his son play with the other kits when Tigerheart announces that Shadowkit has had a vision. :After deciding to leave for the lake immediately per the vision, Sparrowtail is assigned on a hunting patrol to fill their bellies before the journey. However, when Tigerheart is attacked by an owl, Sparrowtail and the others cluster around their wounded leader. Sparrowtail and Rippletail carry him toward the lake, but Tigerheart succumbs to his wounds, urging the remaining cats not to let ShadowClan die. When Tigerheart is revived as Tigerstar, the group rejoins their Clan. :In the manga, Berryheart survives Darktail's attempt to drown her. While initially happy to be free, she worries about what will happen to Sparrowtail and their daughter, Needletail. She resolves to get as far away from the lake as she can, and asks Slatefur to tell Sparrowtail and Needletail where she's gone. Days later, Sparrowtail finds her and reveals that Needletail is being held prisoner, explaining that there's no way to get to her, and that they need to get as far away from the Clans as possible. He suggests they find new territory for themselves, believing ShadowClan is gone for good. :The two encounter a swarm of biking Twolegs and decide to steer clear of Twoleg paths; however, they are later attacked by and fight a raptor when they find the bird's nest. Sparrowtail nearly slips off the cliff, but he is saved by Berryheart. They flee and find shelter in an abandoned Twoleg den, and are found by Cloverfoot and Rippletail. Squirrelflight's Hope :When Squirrelflight and her patrol arrive in ShadowClan's camp, Sparrowtail and Whorlpelt are dragging old bedding. When the two spot the ThunderClan cats, they unsheathe their claws. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan'' : Category:Detailed history pages